Aleena the Hedgehog/Artwork
Artwork ﻿ 66.png 278px-Amy_12.png 295px-Amy_14.png 366px-MSWGAmy.png|Aleena's Winter Games look(and how she looks whenever traveling in the cold) 373px-AmyLondonOlympicGames.png|How she looks whenever swimming. images789056.png|Aleena at the Olympics(and when she gets fit) images3.png imagesCALY3MQM.png Aleenathehedgehog.png i.png|She's striking a pose aleena riders.png|Her in her Riders look 256px-Aleenagenerations.png aleena in a new outfit.png|Aleena in a different outfit. hgsmust finishtoday.png untitledhfesc.png|Aleena and her hammer untitled8.png untitled46.png doo doo doo.png winter games aleena 2.png|Aleena Skiing Riders_Aleena-down.png|She was down Heroes_Render_Aleena sonic heroes.png aleena christmas.png|Aleena at Christmas time aleenaridersalittleangry.png|She was a little angry because she lost a hoverboard race XD aleenaridershappy.png|She's happy! aleeflag.png|Aleena's flag symbol aleenapose456789.png aleenapose1234567.png aleenanewartwork23456.png aleenaandthehammer.png|Aleena and her hammer aleenanewartwork236790.png|Another picture of Aleena with her hammer. Aleena.1.jpg|Aleena by Thundertails14 aleenasa2likeartwork.png Screenshots aleenaangry.jpg|She was angry at something. i9b.png|Aleena and Dexter looking at something bad below them. Group pic.png|Dexter, Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, Siway and Aleena together knos.png|When she was trying to get Tillin and Siway to stop fighting. Untitled5678912323.png|Aleena, Stella, Sunshine, and Daffodil together. Op00.png|Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, and Aleena together. 536px-083amycream.jpg|Aleena, Stella and Sunshine worried about something. aleenalikewha.png|Aleena staring at something going past. Stella,sunshine,tillin,aleena.png|Aleena, Stella, Tillin and Sunshine in a cave. aleenadexterwhatrudoing.jpg|They were dining and Aleena said something weird which poked Dexter. aleenadexterwhatsup.jpg|Aleena and Dexter looking up. aleenaring.jpg|Aleena was about to throw a ring to Tillin aleenadreaming.jpg|Aleena thinking about Tillin nightimead.jpg|Dexter and Aleena peeking in a window, secretly. aleenashockedomgface.jpg|Aleena was searching for Tillin, when something above shocked her. aleenadexterhome.png|Aleena and Dexter not believing a fellow neighbour. aleenastella.png|Aleena and Stella staring at something. aleenaignorant.jpg|When she was just acting plain ignorant XD rosaandaleenaomgfaces.png|Rosa and Aleena shocked. aleenaimreadytopwnyouall.png|When she was ready to destroy some enemies. stellasunshinealeenarobot.png|Stella controlling a robot to go against Talba while Aleena and Sunshine watch. aleenadexterbushes.jpg|When Aleena and Dexter were stuck in bushes, Dexter said he'd help her. Aleenaanddaffodilforesttravelling.png stellasunshinepickingflowerswhilewolfhedgehogwatch.png|Stella and Sunshine were picking flowers(while Dexter and Aleena watch) aleenastellasunshinewhenmeteorhit.png|The small astroid containing the seed of Daffodil hit the planet, and started to spray explosions everywhere. Aleena, Stella and Sunshine saw this. aleenastellasunshinestaringatfire.png|Aleena, Stella nda Sunshine could do nothing but stare at the flames. Which was sad to see. aleenastellasunshhinecheeringatfirefighters.png|When the firefighters came, however, they cheered. dangerouscave1.png|She was in a "dangerous cave", according to Dexter, but she thought she was fine. dangerouscave2.png|When she was explaining to Dexter that she was fine. dangerouscave3.png|When Dexter continued to explain, Aleena was still thinking she was fine. aleenawet.png|When she was trying to save Tillin but got wet. don'tstealtheemerald.png|When Talba was trying to steal the Emerald while Querrell kept the others busy with a robot, Aleena stopped him. dreamytillin.png|She was dreaming of Tillin again. forestdead.png|The next day after the forest diaster, they were alarmed to find the forest dead. lookoutforfire.png|When some explosions set off from the fire, the light hit them. ohno.png|When the fire was heading towards them, Aleena told Stella to duck down. tillinalright.png|After the forest tragedy, when Aleena and Stella saw Tillin and Siway, they came together. he'saliar.png|When she was telling everyone not to believe Querrell. yestoofar.png|When she was talking with Tillin about dating, and Tillin said SOMETHING, she said it was a bit too far at the moment. sacrificetillin.png|She was dreaming about herself thinking if Tillin sacrificed himself for her in anyway. nosiwayandtheothers.png|The 4 of them shocked that the robot got Siway. everyoneworried.png|Everyone was worried because Daffodil was asleep. dexterstellaaleenaworried.png|They were worried for her. stelladexteraleenaworried.png|When they were scared about another fire comeonkeepup.png|Aleena was waiting for her friends to keep up with her on their travels. firsttimeshefoundout.png|This was when she first found out that she had psychic powers. stophurtingtillin.png|When Siway was playfully teasing Tillin(when Tillin was frightened), she stepped in. escapingfromspacestation.png|When she was trying to help Team Nature escape from the pace station, she saw Querrells message. sadstellainruins.png|Stella and Sunshine were sad because Daffodil was lost somewhere with Dexter in the cave, and she was worried. angryaleena.png|She was angry because Tillin told her he had to go somehwere and wouldn't tell her where. shockedaleena.png|However, she was shocked that he would go on such a far adventure. wishfulaleena.png|She was wishing for Tillin to be ok afterwards. Sprites AMTBOSEaleena.png aleenasprite3.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery